nexusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Vanessa Wing
Vanessa "Nessa" Louise Wing is a 37 year old woman and character in the Nexus Academy roleplay. History Early Life Vanessa Wing was born in 4979 to a pair of rich Enhanced parents. Though she grew up in the lap of luxury, Vanessa always felt like she was missing something. When she was 12, her gift, telepathy, manifested- and Vanessa could suddenly feel all the pain and suffering around her. This caused Vanessa to seek to help any Negatives she could- including another young girl named Jenni. Over time, the two grew into close friends, and then lovers. But when Vanessa's parents discovered she was consorting with a Negative- not to mention a woman- they killed Jenni. Angry, Vanessa fled her home. The War Vanessa instead joined the Coalition's army, hoping to put her powers to good use. Instead, she found herself fighting in a war against Negatives and the Widows' Circle. Despite not believing in her cause, Nessa continued to serve her nation. She saw many horrible things during this time. When she lost her powers, Nessa was rather grateful. With the war over, she hoped to retire. Nexus Academy But instead, Vanessa was approached by the psychotic but charismatic Rohlandu Yung, who convinced her to become a teacher at the Nexus Academy. After discovering its true purpose she considered leaving, but elected to stay to help save the children. S1= Day One Professor Wing gives a class to Quincy Sanders, Lock Reach, Erica Lane, and John Pearce. She is shown to be harsh and cold. She demonstrates the espionage exercise by using a personality modifier to test her partner (John)'s reaction to unexpected situations. She transforms into his girlfriend, and when he resists the situation, she flips him. Vanessa passes off the exercise to the students and praises Erica when she succeeds with Lock. She is shown to be reverent when Rohlandu enters. Wake Up Call Professor Wing enters during a violet fight between John Pearce and Fergus McLeod, and stops the conflict, giving all involved detention. What We Lost Professor Wing releases the students from their detention, except for Erica who she asks to remain. Vanessa confides to Erica that she used to be a psychic, and offers to tutor her in the power. Erica eagerly accepts, and Vanessa is visibly pleased. Lock & Key Professor Wing is seen giving a test to a class which includes Lock Reach and Dakota Maddox. She later is mentioned by Quincy when he speaks of the events in the Courtyard where he was given detention. Fractures Vanessa is present watching a comatose Ender Ravager, while also conversing with medic Fergus McLeod. When Ender wakes up, she is visibly shocked, but brings him a pen and paper as per his request. She pockets his drawing after he goes comatose again. Later, she confronts Rohlandu in the Courtyard about the dangers of the dance. Though Rohlandu agrees with her assessments of the risk, she nevertheless chooses to go forward with the dance causing a desperate Vanessa to reference a crime from decades ago. A curt Rohlandu tells her she will kill her if Nessa ever brings this up again. Vanessa helplessly watches her employer leave, and promptly destroys Ender's drawing. |-|S2= Professor Wing has not been confirmed to return in Season Two. Physical Appearance Nessa is 5'11 with brown eyes and black hair cut short. She tends to wear a variation of the school uniform with a tank top and white piping. On her free days she likes the color red. She has a tattoo of the name "Jenni" on her right shoulder. Personality Nessa seems cold and distant, but that is because she feels that is the only way to make sure her students survive. In reality, Nessa is quirky, warm, and bubbly. Powers and Abilities *'Former Telepathy'- Vanessa was once a strong telepath. Relationships Family Tyler and Lea Wing Nessa hates her parents with a passion, which is an emotion they return. Friends Erica Lane Nessa and Erica have a close mentor/mentee relationship, though it has been strained after Professor Wing briefly deceived Erica as part of her test of Other Rohlandu Yung Nessa secretly hates Rohlandu, but acts respectful and adoring towards her. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Faculty Members Category:LGBT Characters